The Hell You Doing Here?
by appleslikeaboss
Summary: awesome sauce. there ya go.


"Fuck fuck fuuuucccckkkkkk!" I waded around hopping on one foot. My friend just stood there… laughing.

"Thanks! Preciate it!" I yelled. It only made her laugh harder. We were at the beach in some port or another I don't know this shit. Anyway my foot hurt like a mother… stupid ass floating wood. Of course my friend dodges it all till a wave hits her in the back and she's coughing out sea water.

"HA! Karmas a bitch ain't it?" I cried over the waves. Suddenly I see something. A perfect ass wave like 10 or 15 feet high. Clear blue water… I run in front of it. Standing still with my hand out and my face in a stern look, imitating Riku from Kingdom Hearts. My friend laughs and slow runs reaching out her hand. The wave collapses and we fall over laughing and coughing from the sea water.

"The… The hell?!" Chase cries out after her recovery.

"What, something on mah face?" I turn around and see some dip shit falling from the sky. Into open water… I swear I have seen this before.

"HO SHIT! HO SHIT SHIT SHIT!" Chase is running into the waves sputtering out sea water as she goes. I start treading cause my legs aren't long enough to run through the strong current like Chase's. I reach the spot oddly before Chase does and I grab the hand that's reaching out of the water pulling up slowly.

"Please don't be a zombie… Please PLEASE don't be a zombie." Chase whispers. I reveal a spikey brown haired boy from the water and scream letting go.

_SORA? OH I MUST BE TRIPPING ON SOMETHING_.

"Don't let fucking go of him!" Chase hoists him out of the water again and her eyes widen. She lets go of him too yelling "HO SHIT I MUST BE TRIPPY!"

I drag him back to shore only cause I don't want to exert my energy for some video game character that has died more times than I can count yet still manages to save uh… how many worlds? Anyway when we got back to our private beach house we laid him on the couch and went to change and wash out the sand and sea salt.

**_Sora_**:

My eyes fluttered. One new world. Well least Alladin isn't here singing _A Whole New World _ to accompany me. I get up and water drips from my hair and clothes. So I'm not with Ariel where I intended but I must be near if I'm soaked.

"I'm fucking telling you ITS HIM!" Some girl walks down the stairs in a towel apparently mad about something. She has odd language, for there were a few words I didn't understand quite right.

"I don't doubt you, you know I saw him too." Another girl is down the stairs, this one is fully clothed.

"Um, hey can I get some help?" The girl in the towel whirls around and screams, running back up the stairs.

"Sorry, that's Chase. I'm Max. You be needing anything Sora?" She knew my name. How did she know my name?!

"Um… how do you know my name exactly?" I asked. The girl chuckled and walked off talking behind her shoulder.

"Let's just say you're pretty big round here and leave it at that shall we?" She closed a door behind her and came back later with some odd looking clothes for me.

"Here, these will help you fit in, a little, I'll just let Chase take care of your hair. If you come out with an emo flap don't blame me kay?" She said while handing the clothes to me. I stuttered and took them. I changed in a little room with a white chair that had a hole in it and a magic rain spout. Man, I thought the jungle was weird.

"You almost fucking done in there paopu boy?" It obviously was the girl from before that had the towel on. I walked out and she fell down laughing.

"What?!" I gaped at her not knowing what to do. I have flown, climbed vines, and had been on a magic carpet but so far… this was too different. She got up and kept snickering.

"Um… you kinda don't have your pants on quiet right…" The second girl walked in from before… if I recall her name I believe it was Max.

"More like backwards and inside out with your underwear on outside of them. What were you thinking? You need a diagram for how to put on your pants?" The girl, Chase, said between snickers. Max slapped Chase upside the head and made her quit laughing.

"Go back in and try again" she sighed. I went back into the tiny room, and tried again.

**_LINE_**

**_Max:_**

I sat at our little table with a coffee Chase sat eating cereal that probably wasn't very fucking good for her since it was Lucky Charms and she added about half the sugar in the container to it. Sora came out of the bathroom, the third time apparently is the charm since he had his pants AND shirt on correctly. I didn't help that Chase kept turning his clothes inside out.

"It's not right yet is it?" Sora sighs and turns to walk back into the bathroom.

"No paopu boy you're actually right this time." I yell back at him and smile when he turns back around. I pull out a chair and hand him a plate with toast on it. "Sorry, no sea salt ice cream here… but the foods pretty good." He looked at the plate and took it, slowly putting the bread in his mouth and chewing.

"Not bad, but not ice cream." Sora says, sitting down and taking another bite.

"Oh and what are you fucking doing on earth?!"Chase takes another bite of her cereal and mumbles through it, "You know, like where Donald and Goofy and such?"


End file.
